The present invention relates to a flat-panel-type display device using a display panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and is preferably applicable to a display device which mounts a drive circuit chip thereon with high accuracy.
Various types of flat-panel type display devices such as a display device which is capable of performing a high-definition color display for a notebook type computer or a display monitor or a liquid crystal display device which uses a liquid crystal panel, an organic electroluminescence display device (an organic EL display device) which uses electroluminescence (particularly organic electroluminescence) elements or a field emission type display device (FED) which uses field emission elements as a display panel for a mobile phone have been already practically used or have been studied for a practical use thereof.
In the flat-panel-type display device, the above-mentioned drive LSI (also referred to as the drive circuit chip or the driver LSI) for driving pixels is mounted on a periphery of a display region where a large number of pixels are arranged on a transparent insulation substrate made of glass or the like in a matrix array. In the display device of a type which is configured to control the turning on and off of the pixels using thin film transistors, the above-mentioned transparent insulation substrate is also referred to as a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate or an active matrix substrate. In the explanation made hereinafter, the transparent insulation substrate is also referred to as the transparent substrate or simply as the substrate.
In mounting the drive circuit chip on the TFT substrate, it is necessary to align bumps which are conductive projections and constitute connection terminals formed on a back surface (a surface facing the substrate or a side surface) of the drive circuit chip and wiring electrodes formed on the TFT substrate with the high accuracy. Usually, in performing this alignment, alignment marks which are respectively formed on the TFT substrate and the drive circuit chip are aligned to each other and, thereafter, the TFT substrate and the drive circuit chip are fixed to each other using an anisotropic conductive adhesive film (ACF).